


swansong (or is he ?)

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, but it's only with two people :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi is a detestable man. Tooru finds him loathsome, standoffish, pretentious, vile - in four words, the worst person ever.Tooru is also currently trapped in an elevator with none other than the detested, detested Ushijima Wakatoshi.-for the hqssiv, a little silly fic about Oikawa's silly crush
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	swansong (or is he ?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlebirdthattoldyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlebirdthattoldyou/gifts).



> a gift for @stella !!! i hope you like it as much as i liked writing it !!!

Ushijima Wakatoshi is a detestable man. Tooru finds him loathsome, standoffish, pretentious, vile - in four words, the worst person ever. If Tooru saw him in the streets he’d spit on him (well, no, that’s crass and would most likely not land on the intended target), or he’d cross the street (he’s done that. Multiple times. Sue him). All Tooru wants is to go to work, do a good job, piss off Tobio and laugh with the rest of his colleagues of Miyagi News.

Tooru is also currently trapped in an elevator with none other than the detested, detested Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Why on Earth do you have to be in here,” he grumbles, fully aware that both he and Ushijima work for the same newspaper. “Couldn’t you pick any other place to be stuck at ?”

Poking the little bell button does nothing and no voice comes from the intercom. Fuck.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa. If that helps, I can try to call the elevator company, their number is written right there.” 

Classic, trying to make Tooru look useless for not having thought about that before.

“Ushiwaka, you’ll notice that we don’t have service here. This elevator really does a good job at being uncooperative.” Take that, Ushijima. If the man wasn’t so intent on always chastising Tooru, he might have had some mercy, but Ushijima is overbearing and always at the wrong place at the wrong time. Like when he’d been caught in a stampede at the winter sales and Ushijima was the one to rescue him - truly one of his most shameful moments. He wishes Swansong would have saved him instead but no, it had to be that gruff-headed simpleton.

“It’ll be okay, I’m sure they’ll notice we’re gone.” Ushijima is trying to be reassuring, Tooru knows that, but it’s pissing him off incredibly.

“Oh my god, can you think for a second ? We’re stuck between floor five and six of a stupid skyscrapper with thousands of elevators, a really ugly building too, who decided to put a good news source in such a drab place ? Anyways, no one will ever notice we’ve been gone until we’re both dead of dehydration.”

Ushijima seems to think about what Tooru just said, which makes him look even more stupid than before. His left hand is weaving aimless patterns by his hip while his right comes up to readjust his glasses and ruffle his hair. Tooru wonders if he’s dyed it, since it looks a bit green under the harsh lighting of the cabin. It looks soft, too, kinda like…

No, that’s a silly thought. A very bad thought. A thought that should never occur again because it’s horrifying and Tooru doesn’t need that in his life.

_ His hair does look an awful lot like Swansong’s _ , a nasty voice whispers in his ear.  _ Maybe they’re related _ .

Holy shit. How awful would that be ?

To explain why Tooru knows what Swansong’s hair looks like - and his earlier daydream - you have to go back a few months. Crossing the road without raising his head from his phone, Tooru was saved from being hit by a truck by a strong yet gentle hand pushing him out of the way. The hero, jaw-droppingly gorgeous in his mauve and white outfit, face highlighted just so by an elegant mask, has popped in and out of Tooru’s life ever since. After that first incident, it’s like he was everywhere Tooru went, a gentle hand on his arm, a sullen expression that parted like dark clouds when Tooru managed to make him smile.

Swansong was good with kids, pets, and at keeping Tooru out of harm’s way. He was strong and broad, and Tooru would be lying if he said he’s never dreamt of ripping that damned mask off and kissing him senseless. They’ve even exchanged phone numbers, and though Swansong’s messages mainly consist of selfies with various dogs he’s met during his rescue missions, it only adds to the charm of this quiet giant.

But even after this long-winded explanation, Tooru is still stuck in an elevator with stupid idiot Ushijima. He does have the worst luck, doesn’t he ?

“Oikawa,” Ushijima eventually says. “Would you mind closing your eyes ?”

“What, you’re gonna drop the shirt ?” Tooru mocks. “Wouldn’t want to miss that.”

“I am being serious. I don’t want you to get injured. It would put me in a very delicate position.”

The snort that escapes him is involuntary but Tooru doesn’t think any less of the situation. “Next thing I know, you’ll be telling me you’re a superhero.”

Ushijima’s mouth becomes a thin line showing the range of his contempt, which makes Tooru cringe internally at his jab. Ushijima does have the physique that complements super strength, or any other power you can think of that suits people built like a tank. Tooru leans more towards finesse but he can’t deny that being wrapped in Swansong’s strong arms as he rescues him from an elevator would feel like heaven. Oh well, he’s in way too deep to turn around, and he hopes he can manage to keep a straight face until he’s at- shit, he forgot !

“Oikawa, you’re putting me in a delicate position,” Ushijima repeats. “I don’t want you to be late to your sister’s birthday, so I need your cooperation.”

“Like I’d ever cooperate with boorish old you,” Tooru sneers. He’d rather be late to… “Wait, how did you know about my sister’s birthday? I haven’t said anything about it to you, that I’m sure of.”

After a curt nod, Ushijima seems to want to say something, although his face only lets through a vague feeling of constipation. “I know we haven’t been the best colleagues,” he starts.

“You mean, you trying to make me cover boring stories for weeks like the fucking clothes of the president’s daughter or whatever ? Yeah, I don’t call that being the best colleague. I’m a reporter, in case you’d forgotten, not a shitty paparazzi.”

“Your knee.”

“My knee ? What does my knee have to do with all this ?” Tooru’s voice cracks towards the end with a high little note of panic. Fucking shit, did someone snitch out to Ushijima that he’d gotten hit on his bad knee while he was covering that villain’s escape from the prison van that was taking him to where he’d hopefully rot forever ? If it was Hajime, Tooru is ready to kill him, and he’d know perfectly well how to hide the body.

“You told me about it yourself,” Ushijima ends up mumbling. 

“I… No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t.” That would be ridiculous. Like hell he’d tell Ushijima something that makes him look vulnerable.

“You didn’t know it was me,” is all Ushijima answers.

Cogs turn in Tooru’s mind, but the only explanation to Ushijima’s words is completely unrealistic and unimaginable. No, that would never happen. Not in a million thousand years.

“Please, close your eyes, and protect your face,” Ushijima asks again, and this time Tooru obeys, if only to humour his theory. 

Or well, if he looks in between his fingers, no one will blame him.

To his great surprise, though he probably should have seen it coming, Ushijima has superpowers. First, strength, as he pushes the plate blocking the roof of the cabin. Then, possibly flight, as he leaps up without the help of his arms - they are holding Tooru close - and lands on top of the cabin. Super strength again as he cracks open the metal door of the sixth floor, scanning the area for any trace of their colleagues. 

Thankfully for him, they’re all alone, and Tooru is left with a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I can’t believe you’re Swansong’s brother,” he spits at Ushijima. “Guess superpowers run in the family. Can’t gather why you’re not a hero though, that was a pretty neat rescue.”

“Oh. His brother. If that’s what you want to think, Oikawa. I will see you tomorrow for the weekly meeting.”

On those cryptic words, Ushijima turns around, shoulders sloped like… no, he can’t be sad, that would make no sense. Tooru just wants to yeet this whole afternoon out of his brain and continue as if nothing happened. That’s probably the best course of action.

“Wait !” he hears himself say. “Ushijima, I swear, if you tell anyone about this-”

“I won’t, Oikawa.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But- your brother. Did he… Was he the one to tell you about my bad knee ?”

After a pause, Ushijima nods. “He did. He’s very worried.”

“Shit. Tell him I’m fine, okay ? I started PT and it’s only getting better.”

“As you wish.” 

Tooru watches Ushijima disappear around the corner, still shaken up by the day’s events. However a thought lingers in his mind as he too walks away… Swansong cared enough about him to mention Tooru’s injury to his brother. It puts a silly smile on his lips and the trip to his sister’s apartment feels like walking on air.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave kudos and comments !! and happy holidays


End file.
